


Undead Valentine

by Maggots_In_Bloom



Category: Antichrist Superstar - Marilyn Manson (Album), Marilyn Manson (Band), Mechanical Animals - Marilyn Manson (Album), The Golden Age Of Grotesque - Marilyn Manson (Album)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Corpse Desecration, F/M, NSFW Art, Necrophilia, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggots_In_Bloom/pseuds/Maggots_In_Bloom
Summary: To Marilyn a pulse doesn't matter.
Relationships: Marilyn Manson/Original Female Character(s), Marilyn Manson/Reader, Marilyn Manson/Trent Reznor, Marilyn Manson/Twiggy Ramirez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Undead Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT CONDONE NECROPHILIA THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH!!!
> 
> That being said enjoy being Marilyn Mansons corpse bride <3

Marilyn stood in front of your grave, freshly buried not even a week ago. "This is her… Y/N, born [XXXX] died [XXXX]" he muttered as he began to dig. The dirt was soft and loose thanks to the storm that had hit the day of your funeral. After what seemed like hours of digging he hit your black and silver casket. It shined in the pale moonlight as the skinny man pried it open. And there you laid. In a black lacy dress clutching a bouquet of black and red roses, which, unlike you had begun to wilt and decay. The man smiled as he stared at your angelic corpse. He couldn't wait to take you home and begin his fun. Manson hoisted you over his shoulder, your hair dangling in clumpy strands as he carried you back to his car. He carefully placed your lifeless body in the trunk of his car and shut it. On the drive home he could hardly wait to get in your cold dead cunt, it was all he could think about. When he got back to his flat he eagerly carried you inside disregarding any bystanders. When he got inside he threw you on the floor and unzipped his pants. His cock sprung out of his boxers and twitched as he undressed you. He had been waiting to do this since he'd seen your beautiful lifeless corpse in the morgue. He began to make out with you his tongue exploring every inch of your cold mouth. The idea of how you must have tasted in life which only got him harder. He began to travel down your neck, kissing and biting every inch. He pulled down your bra and began to fondle and kiss your breasts "You're so fucken perfect y/n…" The man said as if expecting a response. He then slipped his hand into your panties. Fingering you as he continued to play with your breasts with his free hand. After a few minutes of this he retracted his fingers and licked the juices off, grinning. "Fuck baby you taste amazing." He said as he began to take your panties off and line himself up, his dick pressed against your entrance. He very slowly pushed himself in, your cold pussy sending chills up his back. He let out a long moan as he began to thrust in and out. Moans fell freely from the black haired man's lips as he sped up the thought of your moans and whines spun him higher and higher. He locked lips with you again as he neared the edge, moaning into your mouth and getting his hand tangled in your hair. With one final thrust he came with a loud, dramatic moan. He looked at you as your dead glossy gaze stared back at him almost as if you'd been satisfied by him. He gave you one final smooch as he pulled out and got up to begin storing your body for more fun.


End file.
